


Troubled Pantheon

by Batata_Vermelha



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Fights, Friendship, Incest, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Rating May Change, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batata_Vermelha/pseuds/Batata_Vermelha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgot to tell. The fic is in modern times. Gods still have their power, and they have our tecnology.</p></blockquote>





	1. Troubled Pantheon

**POV Apollo**

This time they are arguing about something that made father angry. I played a note on my lyre, and they all stopped to look at me. Eirene and Aphrodite completed our plan. Peace was restored.

**POV off**

"Shit" — Ares thought. " I hate peace. I was getting so strong. I love my fights with Eirene. Unfortunately, they're only word battles. But, if i released my chains, she would release the seasons upon me. And if the right season comes in at the right time, i could die. If it came down to Zeus, i would have to run like Hermes." — Then, he remebered the first time he got Hermes' boots.

_— Hermes, i need the boots._

— _Give them back soon._

— _I thought you would argue with me._

— _To make you stronger? No thanks._

— _Smarter than expected, Hermes. Smarted than expected._

— _If i need them, i will run after you and steal the boots. — Hermes blinked._   —  _Like i just stole your helmet, shield, spear and cape._

_Ares haven't even noticed it._

_— Good one Hermes, i didn't even notice it. How?_

_— Well, you don't get to be the god of thieves by nothing._

_The speed. Ares couldn't handle. He gave them back really quickly._

— Hello? Ares? My son? — Hera said.

— The pantheon meeting is over. We'll have another tomorrow.

— Okay. I'm ready.


	2. Uncle, release the motherfucking Kraken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to tell. The fic is in modern times. Gods still have their power, and they have our tecnology.

"Athena. There she was. Untouchable. I had to touch her. That hair. Her smell. I had no chance with her. Could i make her break her precious vows? That virginty of hers was so annoying" — I tought. "What if?"

— What is it, Aphrodite ?— She questioned me.

**POV OFF**

Aphrodite walked closer to Athena's Shield. She took it off her arm.

— Aphrodite, what the fuck?

Aphrodite gently placed her finger in Athena's mouth.

— Shhh. Be quiet now.

She gave Athena a passionate kiss.

" What?" — Athena thought, as she let the kiss go on.

— Meet me in my room. Tonight. Or maybe not tonight. — Aphrodite giggled.

"Aphrodite..." — Athena's mind was blank. That never happened before. The goddess of wisdom and knowledge without one thought in her mind. Aphrodite had that effect on her.

**At a beach.**

Apollo was listening to Twenty One Pilots — Stressed Out in his smartphone.

— My name is Blurryface, and i care what you think — Apollo sang along. Then, he removed his earphones.

— Wow, Apollo, that was beautiful. Your voice really harmonized. — Euterpe said.

— Thank you, Euterpe. I know it did. I'm the god of music.

From the seas, a fire horse emerged. Mounted on, there he was. His favorite uncle. Poseidon.

— My nephew.

— Uncle.

— Your voice was indeed, nice.

— I know it was, uncle. What's with the fire on your horse?

— I'm the creator of horses. I can do any horse. This time i went with the fire horse.

— Nice. Not the goddess, the expression.

— I understood it the first time.

— What was going on with the blabbering yesterday?

— Your father was angry because Hephaestus couldn't come to the meeting. He needs more lightning.

— Father is so hot headed.

— That, i agree.

— Uncle, did you ever wish father was light headed?

— Of course.

— Uncle — Apollo said, rubbing his hands — Release the motherfucking Kraken.

— The actual ?

— No, not yet. The plan is... we will start a little fight, then, we will stop the fight, because Father will realize he needs the other gods. Then, you release the Kraken, but you pull him back after five minutes. You'll say you just pulled him back, and that you didn't release him.

— That would make Zeus realize that he needs the other gods even more.

— Exactly.

— Let's do it.

Apollo got on his Ferrari and drove away on the sky.

They had a deal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! So it's been long since i've last written anything in this site, but i'm returning. And now i can write, because i couldn't get to a pleasing result before.

“I wasn’t expecting to see my brother so soon. He wouldn’t visit me in the hunt if he didn’t know something.” Artemis thought, while firing an arrow. The arrow cut through the wind, and landed between a deer’s eyes.

— Score! — She knew that if she went to skin the deer, her twin would approach. And she didn’t want that AT ALL, but she couldn’t not skin it. Father’s rules. — To Tartar with those rules, and to Tartar with Zeus. — She said, before a lightning bolt came flying overhead.

— Whoa, dear sister, that seemed a little harsh. — The blonde god said, taking out a flute and playing a random note — You see — He started laughing — Get it? C?

— Fucker. You really think I haven’t seen you sneaking on top of the tree? That’s why I cursed dad. His stupid rules of me absolutely having to skin every animal I kill.

— My dearest sister, I would approach you _anyway_. Are you aware of the Olympian meeting tomorrow? Uncle Po and I will start a little argument. — Apollo got his cell phone, and took a photograph of the sun. — I’m looking good today, ain’t I? So anyway, the argument can end in two ways. Dad realizes just how much other gods are necessary, or he declares war on me and uncle Po. Just a heads up, bye — Apollo ran away. A sudden image appeared. A woman. A beautiful woman.

— That brother of yours… so gullible… so innocent.  Idiot.

— Gods, really? Did you figure that on your own? I had that figure out since birth. — Artemis said, not being able to take her eyes off Hecate’s hair. — And I thought the goddesses of the moon were all smart. — the redhead laughed, while skinning the deer she had killed.

— I would punch you right now, but if I killed you there would be no one in the world that could actually make deer skinning look sexy — Hecate’s black mane trembled as wind passed by.

— What’s with the purple and red today? — Artemis said, pointing at Hecate

— Thought today I’d go to a bar. Care to make me company?

— I’ll go… but only if we have the talk. Like THE talk.

— What are we going to be? Come on, this is a perfect private place.

— Seems reasonable. Welp, if it all depended on me, we’d be in a real relationship by now. Hecate, I know it’s weird, but when I’m with you, I feel something I never feel on other occasions.

— Oh, baby girl… I feel the same way, I guarantee you. —  Hecate approached, eyes glowing with passion. Artemis leaned in, and they kissed. It was a passionate kiss.

— So, that’s it. Girlfriend and Girlfriend — Artemis said, smiling like she never did.

— That’s it. Girlfriend and Girlfriend. — Hecate repeated

**At the Olympus.**

Athena woke up and jumped off of bed, getting dressed as fast as Hermes. She got out of her room, and sit on her throne. Zeus appeared, and blabbered something or other about the next day’s meeting. When Zeus left, her owl started flying towards something. She followed it, sword in hand and everything. When she saw the white dove, she took off her helmet, smiling. When she turned around, there she was.


End file.
